After the Tournament
by KlaineDrarry21
Summary: Harry Potter discovers he's actually the same age as the twins, allowing him to be with his secret crush Cedric Diggary. The Triwizard tournament comes to Hogwarts and after watching his love get killed only a red head can help him.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is short butthis is only the prolouge and the other chapters will be longer **

It was August 1st 1978 and in the Hogwarts hospital wing eighteen year old Lily Evans sat in her hospital bed cradling her new baby, mixed emotions playing on her face. The tiny boy was just five minutes old, having been born at 23:59 July 31st. He had a shot of jet black hair covering the top of his head and his eyes though blue for now would now doubt turn the same emerald green as his mother's.

"James what are we going to do? We're just eighteen we can't raise a baby" Lily said. "I know I said I could do this but now I don't think I can. Besides we aren't married yet and what would my parents say." James Potter climbed on the bed and put his arms round his girlfriend pulling her close. Placing his thumb on his son's delicate face he began to stroke the soft cheek.

"I know Lils and I must admit I agree. We are too young and not ready for this. But now he's here I don't believe I can give him up."

"Me neither" whispered Lily.

"If I might offer some assistance" said Albus Dumbledore as he walked into the infirmary. "I know of a spell which allows an unborn foetus to remain in a kind of statis. Effectively freezing or pausing the pregnancy. The mother then can carry on with her life as normal until such time she is ready to continue with said pregnancy." he explained.

"That's great sir" said James, standing up from the bed, "except he's already here."

"I don't see why that should be a problem" said Dumbledore dismissively.

"Has this spell been used on live infants before?" asked Lily.

"Well no. I must admit that this little one would be the first child to be charmed that has already been born" Dumbledore admitted.

"Can we discuss this later sir?" James asked.

"Of cause dear boy" Dumbledore replied before leaving the infirmary.

"What do you think Lils? asked James as he joined his exhausted girlfriend..

"I don't know James. I don't like that no one else has used this spell after their child was born. It just feels to risky."

"It's the perfect solution though. We wont be giving him up but we wont have to be parents right now. We'll just be putting him to sleep and we can wake him up when were ready" James replied.

"If you put it that way" said Lily.

"So were going to do this" asked. Lily nodded. "Yes" she replied, though she didn't sound too sure.

Later that day, after the two young parents had gotten some sleep, Lily bundled her young son up and her and James went to the headmaster's office. They told the headmaster that he could use the spell but they insisted on an experienced healer be present as a witness. They used the floo system to go to St Mungo's hospital where Albus joined them in a private room, along with a young healer, bringing with her a clear hospital crib.

"Right James, Lily this is healer Andrews. She graduated Hogwarts five years ago" Albus introduced. "She has agreed to bare witness and has given oath not to repeat a word about what has happened. The couple shook hands with the healer before Dumbledore decided to speak again. "Right then. Are we all ready?" he asked. The other three nodded and Dumbledore pulled out his wand. A sleeping charm fell over the child and he lay still in his mother's arms. A blue grey glow encased the infant before his tiny chest fell for the last time.

Lily and James panicked but were quickly reassured by the healer that he was fine. She and Albus left the room to give the young parents a moment. Lily kissed her sleeping son before placing him in the cot. James bent down and kissed the baby's forehead.

"Goodnight Harrison James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Thirteen year old Harry Potter was tired he'd weeded the garden, mowed the lawn, washed the car and windows, painted the garden fence and the bench, moped up, swept up, dusted, hovered, organised the books and ornaments, polished, stripped and remade all the beds and cooked breakfast. He was on the verge of collapsing and had just finished preparing the lasagne and garlic bread for tonight's dinner. Harry placed a bowl of salad in the middle of the table before placing three mats and three sets of cutlery in front of the Dursley's usual seats.

Harry waited patiently for his family to finish eating before clearing the plates. His aunt had left two of the three slices of garlic bread on her plate, and since no one was around and the fact he hadn't eaten since the half slice of toast he'd been allowed to have that morning he quickly devoured them before starting on the washing up. Twenty minutes later Harry trudged up the stairs and into the bathroom for his two minute shower, which as usual was cold because the Dursley's didn't want to waste hot water o n him. After quickly changing into his pyjamas Harry flopped down on his bed he fell asleep.

Harry woke with a jolt and looking over at the alarm clock saw it was only two in the morning. 'Happy birthday to me' thought Harry. It was then he realised what had woken him when he heard the tapping against his window. There were six owls outside trying to get into his room, each with a letter and or a parcel.

Harry recognised the tiny snowy owl as the one that Sirius had given Ron at the end of last school year, and quickly relieved him and the Weasley family owl Errol of their burden. The tiny bird flew around the room while his companion collapsed at the bottom of Hedwig's cage. Two official looking screech owls flew off as soon as their letters were removed. A barn owl dropped a letter from his beak before flying off again. Hedwig was last, allowing Harry to carefully remove the parcel from her before nipping affectionately at his fingers, then joining Errol in her cage.

No matter how excited he was to receive presents Harry decided to save his gifts till morning and open the letters that had been delivered by the screech owls. Recognising one as his yearly school letter he placed that on top of the pile of things to wait till morning and opened the other letter.

The envelope was closed with the Gringotts seal. Harrycarfully snapped it and pulled out two pieces of parchment. Unfolding them Harry read down the top sheet.

Dear Mr Potter

I have been requested by a member of our bank to send this letter to you should you come of age or find a new guardian should you become an orphan. We have been trying to send this letter to you for eight years but the owl always returns still carrying the letter. We believe it is due to the fact you are not with the right guardians that this is happening. We hope this letter has found this time Mr Potter as we will no longer keep trying.

May your vaults fill with gold and your foe cower at your feet.

Harfang

(Head of the vaults of Potter,Black ,Malfoy,Prince and Tonks)

Curious Harry turned over the other piece of parchment.

My Darling Son

I am writing this watching you sleeping in your cot. Your wrapped in your blanket with your head laying on your bear. You are adorable when you sleep/ Your dad and I could watch you for hours. But I digress.

I'm not sure if this will work but I need to try and tell you this as I fear we wont get the chance and it is vitally important. People believe you were born on July 31st 1980. This however is not true as you were actually born two years before on July 31st 1978. During my last year of school I hid my pregnancy from everyone except your father, Dumbledore and Poppy and when you were born we had a spell placed upon you so you would be frozen in time.

Please don't hate us for this Harry. James and I were very young, we still are, and we weren't ready to be parents. We loved you from the second we found out about you and truly believed that we were doing the right thing and when we were ready we could wake you up and be a family.

This however turned out not to be true. Dumbledore assured us that we could wake you at any time, whenever we were ready, but two years to the day, on what would have been your second birthday, Dumbledore came to us with you in his arms. He had heard a prophesy from someone claiming to be a seerer and believed it to be about you. We later discovered that he had made that up but neither James nor myself have trusted Albus Dumbledore since the day he override our decision to wait until we were ready to raise you.

I also discovered I was adopted by the Evans family during my seventh year but never had the chance to tell my brother. I don't know what you know about Severus Snape but he is a good man. Dumbledore forced him to join the Deatheaters as a spy. I am sorry to admit that he may not as been easily swayed if we hadn't had such a falling out. Despite our many diffrencesit is my wish that you find your uncle and make sure he knows i did love him and apologise.

Remus (Mooney) and Sirius (Padfoot) were besotted with you as soon as they meet you and you adored them both instantly. Though you were never truly fond of your dad's other friend Peter or Wormtail. You always tried to run away whenever he came over to our house.

I have to go as tomorrow is Halloween and James insists we decorate the house. I looked up the counter spell and it is on the back of this parchment. Remember find Severus and don't trust Dumbledore he will stop at nothing to achieve what he wants and will sacrifice everything for the so called greater good. I love you Harry. We both do.

All my love

Lily Potter née Evans


End file.
